The Son of Poseidon
by SoTotallyJosh
Summary: What would happen if instead of saving Hera or going to the ocean for safty, Percy chose to look for Annabeth. Four months later, Percy Jackson still hasn't showed up and Camp Jupiter is in ruins. Greeks and Romans a cornered in Camp Half-Blood, hoping Percy Jackson will one day show up. Percabeth. Jasper. Slight Frazel. Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey started a new story. So yeah tell me if I should continue. **

* * *

_Prologue_

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Four Months After Camp Jupiter Incident_

_Random Non-Important Kid POV_

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" I asked. I was talking about Percy Jackson. Apparently, he had gone missing almost a year ago. Four months ago the Greeks came from theur camp hope Percy Jackson would be there. But, what people call the Camp Jupiter Incident.

I grew up looking up to the Praetors, but afterwhat I heard he had done he seemed like the most powerful demigod ever. Maybe ever more powerful than the Gods.

"I don't know. I wish he would come. He'd know what to do. But we don't even know if he is alive," answer my friend, Will Solace. Four months ago, Nico di Angelo went missing, the only person who could tell us for sure that Percy was still living. Nico was trying to close the Door of Death. Frank and Hazel and Frank had been able to free Thantos, with help of two hooded-heros. Their names and the reason the helped the is still a secret.

Annabeth had been trying to keep he emmotions inside. To set an example. But everyone knew when she was alone, she wouldn't stop crying. Guess that what happens when the person you love goes missing for a year.

Jason and Piper got together, even with Reyna's disapproval. They seem very happy with each other. And Reyna seems very jealous.

Everyone at camp is living off of home-cooked meals and never ending cups, only because of Hestia. If it wasn't for her, we would be eating strawberries breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Jason is trying to be camp leader, but after the things that Percy Jackson had done, he had big shoes to fill. Some people say Jason didn't do anything compared to Percy Jackson. Some of the older Greek campers say Jason is more at just below Luke Castellan level. But only the old campers know who that is and when you spring up that refrence on them they just change the subject.

Will left to a meeting in the big house. The head counselors, Reyna, Rachel, Chiron, and the rest of the seven (Frank and Hazel) were always present at the meeting. After the meetings Reyna tell the Romans what happened and the head counselors tell their cabins what happened.

Good news rarely comes from meetings. Most of the time its bad news. At the campfire is only a few feet every night and its always dark purple or black. The older Greek campers said that it used to tower over everything and burned in colors of gold, red, orange, and yellow.

I wished I could see the campfire like that. I wished Camp Half-Blood was more like a summer camp, like the older campers described it. I wished my home, Camp Jupiter wasn't in ruins and wasn't under the giant's control. I wish, just like everyone else, Percy Jackson would come back.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Tell me in your review if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey der! What's up?**

**I wanted to say thanks to the people who review so, THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR FACES. I know tgis story is better than my other but go check that out if you into Percy Jackson and video games. **

**I know the last chapter was kinda confusing but It will all eventually make sense. I think I'm going to make a story that takes place 4 months before this in Percy pov. If I do it would be after this story. **

**But yeah enjoy the story. **

**_Song I'm listening to: Good Time by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen_**

* * *

_Four Months and One Day After Camp Jupiter Incident_

_Annabeth's POV_

I cried on my bed. Well actually its Percy's bed, but this is one of closes thing to him that camp has. I missed him so much. It felt as if a part of me was missing, like I was missing a gaping hole in my cheast.

When door creaked open, I started rubbing my eyes. To get the tears out. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. Even if he is my closest half-brother.

"Hey, How you doing," Malcom asked. I could tell he was actually worried and sorry for me. Unlike other campers, who are only want me to be better so I can come up with a plan to save their asses.

"Been better," I muttered, feeling miserable. Who would've thought about a year ago, I would be spending time with the best boyfriend ever and having the time of my life? And now I feel like the biggest piece of shit on the face of the earth.

"There a meeting in five minutes. Think you can make it?" he asked.

"I'll be there," I sniffled. **(is that even a word? If it is can it be used like that?)**

"Ok, I'll tell Chiron." He started to walk to the door but then stopped. "Annabeth... I hope comes back," he said then left.

"Me too."

* * *

***Keep Reading From Here***

The meeting was the same like all the others. Talking about how the noumber of demigods coming to camp, Roman and Greek, has gone down to zero. Also, how the group of Anti-Greek Romans left because of Reyna and all the other romans loyal to her aren't following traditional roman ways. And we talk about the worst subject for most demigods and legacies, most of all me. Percy.

"When do you think Per-" Katie stopped herself. I knew they were close, like brother and sister. I pained her to say his full name. But it pains me even more to just to even hear that much of his name. "When do you think he will come back?"

"If he comes back," Clarris says. Most people in the room glared.

"He will come back." I said, anger building inside of me. "He has to," I whisper.

Piper, Katie, and several others sent me sympathetic glaces. Chiron, who was sitting next to me, put his hand on my arm and then says, "Annabeth, he's been gone for year, maybe... Maybe- I mean, we don't even know if he's alive. He might be de-"

"NO!" I interrupted, letting a few tears out. "He wouldn't just leave us. He wouldn't just leave me." I was now crying, finally not caring weather people thought of me as a storng leader.

"Annabeth, I know this hard for you, but its been a year. It the most logical explaination... Percy..." I wince and and the others don't look any better. "Percy would not want you to be like this. I think we should hold a funeral for him."

Despite my wanting of objecting, through all of my tears, I nod.

* * *

**This is the full chapter. I don't know if you noticed but the AN at the top is still the same. Do ya even read that? You know what, tell me in a review if you read the ANs. Please? Thanks. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. **

**The reason i have not updated in a while is school is stressful and have crush on my bestfriend's ex-girlfriend. Soooo yeah. Kinda awkward if he found out. But it doesnt help that she's realy cute and funny and smart and all that stuff... So yeah hopefully i can survive. That is if school doesnt kill me. **

**Bye guys. Wish me luck. Ill update tomarrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i realized that you were probably like for the last chapter 'we dont wanna hear about your personal life! Get on with da story!' So gere it is. ****_Wait. _****Do you guys care about my personal life?**

**If you do I wouldn't mind telling you that I sit next to the girl I like, who happens to be my best friend's ex. I also wouldn't mind telling you that I made her laugh today and went into 'hell yeah' mode. **

**So anyways tell me if you even care about that shit. **

**ON WITH DA STORY... NOW!**

* * *

_Leo's POV_

_One day later..._

Today sucks more than all the other days. No the normal crap like we're facing Gaea or that Percy Jackson was missing for a year now. Well, I did have to do with Percy Jackson. It was his funeral.

That's right. Us demigods are having a funeral for a guy, our _hero _when we didn't even have proof that he was dead. Personally, I think that that shit is messed up.

Everyone was taking it bad. People barely talked. Percy Jackson's closest friends shed a few tears. Ok, a lot of tears. I think I even saw Clarris and The Stolls crying a little. But, for one, I stopped myself for making fun of them. Besides, Clarris would probably beat me up and Connor and Travis wpuld put me next on their prank list.

Annabeth was taking it the worst. She wouldn't stop crying and couldn't talk to anyone. She didn't eat lunch. But thats not a big difference. She never eats anything except for a couple of bites. Guess she's too depressed.

Instead of doing a campfire, it was the funeral. Super sad and depressing thought and my brain don't mix. This is gonna be a long night.

Percy's friends came up and did speaches.

* * *

**Alrighty then. That's all for now. **

***This is just a preview***

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY PERCY!**

**I wanted to say that all of the important charaters are Rick's(so no important OC and i don't own them)**

**The full chaptie will be up tonight or tomarrow night. I try to update as much as possible but I have school. I know, dats dick. So yeah see ya tonigjt or tomarrow.**

**Peace.**

* * *

**Hey Der!**

**Read from here. **

* * *

_Jason's POV_

The speaches were realy depressing. Katie went up first.

"Even though I didn't know him as well as I would want to, whenever I was with I knew I could tell him anything. He was an amazing cousin and a even better friend. He was the nicest person you could ever meet. He was kind to all campers, the new and old and I think he's the best camper that has ever walk on camp grounds," Katie spoke. I could tell that most people wanted to know Percy better too. Katie stepped down next to her cabin mates, with misty eyes.

Grover, who was Percy's best friend, walked up. We only talked a little bit. Like four or five times.

"I only known Percy for four years, but he is my best friend," Grover's voice cracked when he said Percy's name. "He is just..." He paused, thinking of what to describe the Hero of Olympus. "Well he is the best person you'll ever meet." He stepped down, at a lost of words.

Then, Annabeth came up.

"Percy was the best person you could ever meet. He was the most awesome person I ever met. He was... He was the most amazing and best boyfriend I could ever dream." Malcom came up and walk her down because she look like she had fresh tears surfacing while the Aphodite/Venus kids had small smiles on their. Probably, the only reason Annabeth was able to get through that mini-speach was that she had been crying all day.

Chiron came up to the place people were speaking and said, "Percy will always be remembered. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

And on that happy note everyone dispurst to their cabin, most with teary eyes. 

* * *

**Whoa. Am I the only onevwho thinks that this depressing? Ok, just making sure it was sad. But apparently you guys like it. **

**Someone told me about my grammer and stuff and I also thinks that it sucks. But I'm writing dis on my phone cause my laptop broke. So sorry. By the way I will sometimes use slang like 'dis' or 'dat.' Sorry if you dont like that stuff but it will only be in talking. **

**Song I'm listening to: _Modest _by Peroxwhy?gen but is sang by Jeff Hardy (Yeah, the wrestler... Kinda embarrassed 'bout but its an awesome song. Might even put it in my story...)**

**Bye guys! Love you! Not that way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so chapter 5 (realy chapter 4 but oh well). Believe it or not, I'm labeling this 'Da part 5'. Which I thought was pretty funny after I typed it. **

**So enjoy the frickin' story. **

**Song: ****_Pumped Up Kicks_**** by Foster The People. Da best song eva. **

* * *

_One Week Later_

_Frank's POV_

_Camp Half-Blood_

No much has been happening at camp. Same routine everyday. Except last Tuesday. The Hermes/Mercury cabin pranked the Apollo cabin. Now that was funny! But I don't think they liked having pink hair for two days.

Like I was saying, I was the same routine everyday. We trained (Not that I liked it that much, but my cabin mates loved it), praticed archery (Now that was fun), and hang out with friends, which was mostly Hazel's friends, like her cousin, Jason, Piper, and Leo, but I sayed because Hazel was there.

I was all the same until Wednesday. It started the same as the other days. Kids moping around, looking for any hope for us to win. Any unseen abilities in camper that could turn war to our favor.

The day started turning wierd around noon a.k.a. lunch.

It started when a new camper came to camp. Ryan Ward. Some of you are probably like 'So what? Just a camper.' Well campers just don't show up anymore. Word has it that there hasn't been a new camper in like four or five months, so we knew he was something special. Now all we have to do is a nearly impossible task. Desciding who his parent is.

As soon as Ryan stepped into the boundary, I think it was obvious that every single girl had a crush on him. I think even some the girl in relationships thought that too. Hopefully not Hazel. Not that I would care or anything.

Anyways back onto the subject. Ryan stepped in the camp, girls started checkibg him out as he walk to the Big House, with his short blonde hair and green eyes. Not that I'm jealous. If I was I'd say something like Leo. Something like, 'Why don't girls like me! I'm hot enough!' I was almost as I seen those eyes before...

When he came out Ryan asked me where Leo was, saying Chiron told him to get Leo to show him around. Told him I can take him there because he's probably in Bunker 9, which in the middle of the woods.

As we were walking, I asked him about his past and vise versa. I he told me how he grew up in Florida, which explained in his tan. He also knows who his Olympian parent is, but wants to wait until everyone _else _figures out. Like it's some game. I wish my Apollo could claim me. I mean when Hazel got the quest and asked me to come (thanks to Octavian, when he was still on our side, convinced Reyna to only allow two people to go on the quest that Juno appointed) that would've been a perfect time to claim me. Right?

He asked me about my mortal family and I told him how Mom and my grandmother were dead. He nodded in understandment, but didn't say something like 'I'm sorry' or anything. That was strange but it was kinda refreshing because when people say it they probably don't even mean it.

We finally made it to Bunker 9.

"Holy shit..." Ryan muttered as we entered. I laughed.

Looking around, I saw a Heaphetus/Vulcan wonderland. Nuts and bolts all over tables. Projects that went wrong thrown in the corner, that would later be recycled into new machines. Differents corridors and hallways leading to endless storage rooms and forges. And sitting in the center was the pride and joy of the Heaphetus cabin, the Argo II.

"The Argo II," Ryan said. "Was it based off of original?"

"I don't know. You could ask Leo. C'mon."

* * *

**Alright. I am stopping there. **

**Do any of you guy know why it didn't say I updated last time when I did? Idk what happened hopefully you liked this chapter. **

**Go check out my other story! It also has my updating pattern on it! So yeah check that out. **

**NOOB OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey imma back!**

**/Wierd story of da day/**

**I was texting my friend who move to a new school. Well spaming by writing: Spam like a thousand times, no joke. Copy and paste. And then I got a text and I thought it was my friend who move and it said 'I can see u.' So then I'm like 'wtf' and then 'how.' Then it said 'Thats rite... eat tht bar' and then 'bite into it.' He wuz talkin about a rice crispy treat (is dat spelled right? Hopefully! XD). And then I looked at the name for some reason and saw it was my other friend sitting two tables down. I face-palmed or is it face-desked. I put Oh i thought u were carter i was spaming him' and when he read it he started laughing two tables down and then I started laughing and got wierd looks from my friends at my table. Yeah they thought I was crazy. :/ Derp.**

* * *

_Leo's POV _

"Hey Leo! Chiron told me to ask you to show Ryan around," Frank said walking up from behind with a camper I never seen before. Must be Ryan. "And by ask I mean you have to and not sit here and build stuff while Ryan just stands there."

"But that would be fun," I said pouting. I guess I have to since Chiron told me to. I normally would've just ignored them, unless it was Annabeth. That chick can get scary.

"Not for me," Ryan said speaking up for the first time. I finally got a good look at him. He had sea green eyes and blonde hair. He looked like a surfer from California or Floroda or some thing. Great! Another person that gonna get between me and the girls of camp. Hopefully he alreay has a girlfriend. For some reason I think he does. Wierd. "I hate forging stuff. So boring. Sword fighting is soooo much more fun."

"Noo... You hsve all wrong. Forge, good. Sword fighting, not as fun." I feel as if I'm talking to a five year-old. A very tall, in shape five year-old.

"Well for a Son of Vulcan/Hepheatus, not quite sure which one, that may be true, but for me sword fighting is the best." He said, smiling, also using the same tone I was using. I grinned back. I think we'll be good friends.

* * *

**I'm done cus I feel I suck at Leo's POV. Tell me what you thought it about his POV. In part two, if you too thought I sucked, I swich POV. Maybe to "Ryan's" POV. **

**It was short I know but its only a preview. 'Kay? We all good?**

**Happy late b-day to that person who I forgot what their name is. Or was that my other story?**

**I think you'll know who 'Ryan' really is. But if don't, (you must be really slow) black is his natural hair color and he looks just like his dad. **

**Song I'm listening to: _Viva la Vida _by Coldplay **

**Peace =D**

* * *

**Hey! How was your day? Good!**

**Song: What Lies Beneath These Lines by Lewis Edridge**

* * *

_Jason's POV_

"Duck!" The boy quickly goes down beneath my stab. I stabbed again and my sword was able to find its way to his cheast. "Dead. Good job," I said before yelling, "Next!"

A girl walked up, holding her dragger the wrong was. I think she was a Daughter of Iris or Demeter. I don't know. I reached out to her hands and move the dagger so she was holding it properly. The girl muttered a thanks.

We started training slow because no offence to the girl, but she wasn't that good and I was cream her in a real fight. But she isn't the worst I seen. Now Drew, Drew was bad. The thought of Drew made me think of the Aphrodite/Venus cabin. And that got me thinking of Piper. Of how good looking she is with out even trying and how her hair falls perfectly. _Stupid Aphrodite_, I thought as I shook my head to get those thoughts put. I focused back on the sparing match.

I spun my sword around to her neck and stopped it. I removed it from there and told her that she was improving, even though I had no idea when the last time I spared with her. Or if I even have before.

I looked around to see kids as tired as I am. I went to a bench on the side and cooled off. I saw Leo and the new guy everyone was talking about. I think Ryan was his name, right? Yeah.

After a couple of minutes, I felt less tired and got up from the bench.

"Anyone wanna spar again?" I asked, once I was near the center. No one wanted to.

"I'll give it a shot." I looked over to the direction of the deep (but not super deep) voice. It was Ryan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dude, you do not wanna fight Jason. He's the best of the best. The king of swordmen. The bes-"

"I get it, elf." I had to keep my self from laughing at Leo being shut up.

Ryan went over to a weapons rack and got a Greek sword. Guess he's Greek. Greeks normaly choose Greek weapons and Romans choose Roman weapons.

"You ready?" I asked, looking him into the eyes. They were sea green. Since when do people have sea green eyes?

"Uh-huh," he said. We circled each other for a minute before I striked. Most of the time I wouldn't of struck with so much force, but for some reason I felt Ryan could handle it. And I was right.

He side stepped the strike easily. Almost like he did this everyday. Like it was no big deal you can escape a strike pf the best fighter in the whole camp.

He lunged and I barely dodged it. I'm pretty sure his sword skimmed over my arm. I heard some gasps throughout the crowd. What just because I'm not beat him doesn't you guys have to stop and stare.

He swung his sword and it came near my ear. I had a shocking realization. This was the first time I was on defence (besides against Reyna, Clarris, Annabeth, and probably Thalia but I never faced her) versing someone. I stabbed at Ryan's stomach and he rolled out of the way. He got back to his feet and we circled each other again.

While doing this I noticed we attracted quite a lot of people. But seriously, don't these people have other things to do!

Ryan lunged, snapping me back to the fight. I fought with my sword, deflecting his. This went on for a couple of more minutes and the crowd we had watch us like a tennis match. The fight finally end when Ryan disarmed me with a move I never seen. When he twisted the hilt of my sword until I was forced to drop it.

Everyone was speechless for a minute. Literally a minute until everyone started cheering. Ryan held out his hand and I shook it.

"Not bad," I said.

"Not bad? Not bad! That was fricking amazing. You were all like- _slash, block, slash! _And it was awesome!" Leo exclaimed. Ryan and I laughed at his reaction.

"Not bad, Grace. Being beat by the new kid," Reyna said, coming up and standing next to Ryan. I rolled my eyes. "That was pretty good," she said before leaving to her friends, who were probably also talking about the sparing match. Word does get around camp fast.

* * *

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not a chapter but at the same time it kinda is! Its more like explaining-things-to-make-things-less-confusing chapter. If you are not confused read because it tell where the other charaters were so far. Like Piper and Hazel.**

* * *

Jason- Well as you could tell from the last chapter, Jason has been training demigods in fighting monsters. Don't really need to explain him too much. Oh and Jason decided that he likes Piper over Reyna.

Piper- Currently at arts and crafts building some strange demigod-thing. Will come in next chapter. Likes Jason.

Hazel- Riding her horse (forgot his name but I'll look it up later) through out camp. Will come in the next chapter or the one after that.

Leo- Was building something in Bunker 9. Now showing Percy (Ryan) around.

Frank- Took Percy (Ryan) to Leo. Now doing something nonimportant.

Annabeth- Reading a booking in her cabin. Still depressed. Will only talk to friends. :(

Percy (Ryan)- Just beat Jason and has just arrived. Restricting himself from runnig up to Annabeth. Harest thing in the world for him, but wants to tell her the first time they're alone. Probably during while she teaching cus he sucks at well, work.

Reyna- Jelous of Jason and Piper but tries not to show it because that could lead to fights between Greeks and Romans.

Tyson- still looking for Percy.

Thalia- With the Hunt, looking for Percy.

Nico- Captured by Gaea.

Ella- Reading in Athena cabin. Was told to go to Camp Jupiter by Hazel and Frank while they were on their quest. (Percy didn't go on quest.

While Camp Jupiter was under attack, the Argo II picked up the Roman warriors and citizens. Didn't find Percy (wasn't there, Duh!).

Clovis- Still sleeping!

* * *

**Tell me if I missed anybody that your confused about! Please? It can only help you!**

**Alright, I really need to say this cause I'm pissed and don't want to act like a bastard to my family. I was on twitter and I saw about 9/11 and hopefully all the people are resting in peace and some dick came on and was like 'seriously dude, get over it.' I'm like 'wtf, f*** you bitch.' Seriously, if someone said that to me I'd beat them up without thinking. I'm pretty strong so it would only take a couple of punches. If he said that to someone that like lost a mom or dad on that day I'd bet they do the same fricking thing! And I don't even know anybody that as in 9/11. **

**RIP all the people in 9/11. I wish good luck to all the families. Hopefully this will never happen again. **

**If you don't know about 9/11 don't ask. **

**Hope you like it so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! **

**Don't really have a story or anything so yeah...**

**Song: ****_I'm Yours _****by Jason Mraz. My friend is actually his cousin. **

* * *

_Piper's POV_

_A couple of hours later... (dinner time)_

After a long day of stopping fights between my cabin mates over who was hotter, Percy or Jason, and which shoes looked better, it was finally time for dinner. I lead my cabin to our table and we all sat down, waiting to be severed by the nymphs.

While we all were eating and talking, Chiron pounded his hoof onto the marble floor. "As you all know we have a new camper, Ryan," he said, looking at Ryan with fond eyes and a smile. "I expect you to treat him with respect, and that includes the Ares/Mars cabin." I saw Frank looking slightly offended and the rest just grumbled in disappointment.

Suddenly a bright light filled the dining hall. When the light died down, there stood an older looking version of Will Solace and a guy that look kinds familiar. He had features that teachers would normally peg as trouble makers. But this trouble maker had a wierd mail bag slung on his sholder.

Some of the older campers automatically stood and bowed. Others (like me) caught on and did the same. Who other than the Gods appear in a bright light?

"No need to bow. Anyway, I'm Apollo and this mailman is Hermes," the sun god said. Hermes gave Apollo a small glare. "We have been thinking for a while, and thought we should just atleast give this to you guys."

"Annabeth, you may want to pay more attention than usual," Hermes said, winking. "You haven't seen him in a while..."

Realization went through my mind at who Hermes was talking about. There was some gasps through out the crowd. They also knew that he was talking about Percy.

"Oh and so this IM doesn't take forever we're are going to silence you until it's over," Apollo said, grinning. Some people tried to protest, but no sound came out. "Oh Iris, goddess of all that stuff, show us what we want them to see."

An IM appeared and it showed a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. "Hey guys! Uhh, what's up? Seriously, after a year that's the best you can come up with," he muttered as he hit his head. "Anyways, I love and miss all of you. Annabeth I never forgot about you and I love you and I always will. So Imma go now because Apollo said that they're gonna show you more stuff, right?" The IM moved up and down (must of been taken in camera and then converted or something). "Bye! I love you Annabeth!"

I looked over at Annabeth and saw her crying into Malcolm's sholder, but I could just tell that she was happy. Some of her oldest friends were smiling at her. The Stolls gave her a thumbs up and Katie gave her a look as if saying 'I told you he'd remember.'

The screen darkened and the showed Percy running from something, the Seattle Tower burning in the backround. **(Can you go to the top? If you can't just pretend.)**. There were three dragons chasing him, one breathing ice and walking in the ground and two flying in the air, one breathing lightning and the other fire. I could tell that most guys was makind refrences to that game they play. Skyridge? No, Skyrim.

The Seattle Tower was cover in ice, burning in places, and some places that looked like Jason's foot after it got shocked at the Grand Canyon. Percy kept running despite the gaining dragons. A red truck came and rode next to Percy, even thought it was causing many crashes by cars that were trying to avoid it. The Son of Poseidon hopped intothe trunk. The truck started going well over speed limet, leaving the dragons in the dust and rubble of many crashes.

"Shit," Percy mumbled. "Do I ever get a break?" He chuckled as if laughing at his own question.

"Nope," the driver said. Looks of confusing washed over war veterans, but why would they only know the voice. How would thay know him? All war veterans were either here or... dead. "Need any Nectar?"

"Uhh, yeah." Percy said after checking out his wounded leg. It looked as if the ice one got to him. His leg looked as if it was ice, but thank the Gods thathe had long pants on so he mostly only got onto his ankles. The bad part was that where it did hit him it was a sickly shade of purple.

The guy who was driving pass back a bottle of Nectar and Percy drizzled it on his wound. He grimanced as it touched his skin. The skin returned to normal color.

The screen darkened agained and then showed Percy at a trailer park with _Centaurs? _Romans tensed. After months of living with Chiron, they're are still wary with centaurs. I mean- these are obviously good because Percy was laughing and joking with them. A paintball wizzed past Percy. That changed his laughter to more of a nervous chuckle.

Percy looked around and said, "Wait, are you recording, Apollo?"

"Uh-huh," a voice who I assumed to be the sun god infront of me.

"Y u no tell me? Hmm?" Percy exclaimed. If people could laugh, they probably would've. "I could've have planned or something. I have no idea what to say!" He thought for a second. "Hold up. Before I like talk, where's Hermes?"

"Oh, uhh. He out doing something I cannot currently tell you about." Apollo said. Hermes and the Apollo standing infront of us brust out laughing.

"Don't mind us," Hermes managed out. "Just to gods up to nothing at all," he finished, barely being able to hold it in.

"Better not have anything to do with me. Or Annabeth," He added. "I guess I'll give you guys back at camp a tour."

"There's a campfire. Trailers. Paintball guns. The place where I just pissed. Mmhhmm. That's about it." Each time he said a location the IM shifted, and showed it. You know what? I never expected Apollo walking around with a camera video taping a demigod and then showing us the film.

* * *

**Preview over! Writing the rest after this show, _Big Brother _ends. Go Dan! He's just so good!**

**See ya later!**

* * *

**Hey important AN at the bottom. Is that even how you spell it? Oh well. **

* * *

_Grover's and Hazel's POV_** (gonna tell from both POVs because I forgot about them. Opps)**

Grover felt extremly relived when he saw Percy in health on the IM. For the last couple of months he had no idea if he was okay. Well, he sort of did since he was alive so Percy must be alive too. But then again, empathy links can be unpredictable, even more so since Hera tampered with it. He smiled when Percy mentioned loving all of them and loving Annabeth in particular. He still cannot believe it took them that long to get together...

Hazel was curious and a little shocked at Percy's attitude. Not that, that was a bad thing it's just normally leaders are so serious like Reyna or Jason or Annabeth. He seemed to like to have fun and be a good person to be around. It was kind of.. refreshing. Knowing that someone was still able to have fun in the middle of war. You don't see that often around here, if your lucky enough to see it at all.

"Since I don't really know what to say, uhh... Enjoy this video that I'll choose later. I think I'll do like a funny video or something. Yeah, that sounds cool. Later!" Percy said on the IM.

On screen showed a video Hazel never seen before. Then again, Hazel hasn't seen any modern videos. A man with red, short hair and a man with black, curly hair were dancing and sing to a song. It seemed like it wasn't their song, but just their version. There was probably a modern term that Hazel didn't know.

Meanwhile, Grover knew the people in the video instantly. They were people on Youtube that Percy sometimes watches, Alex and Dominic from _Keep_ _The Heat _doing another parody. Grover didn't really think that this one was funny because they were partying outside, but laughed at the end of the video where, he assumed that Percy put this in, there was text saying _'Sorry Grover/other satyrs_

The screen darkened again and then lightened up, showing none other than the Hero of Olympus, the Sun God, and the God of Thevies. "Hey," Hermes spoke. "I'm done pranking Ares. It's gonna be so funny seeing him purple, covered in feathers, and hanging up side down in the throne room." He laughed as if seeing it then. The one from our time with the addition of Apollo chuckled lightly.

The Apollo on the screen grinned wickedly. "Can't wait. Anyways, were just gonna stop here. I know- pretty sad you can't see me anymore. Oh, and Perce and Hermes, too. So yeah, I guess Percy can just wrap it up here."

"Yep, this is the end. Depressing right? I'll be there shortly. Considering I found out where camp was a week ago and I'm somewhere in Massachusetts right now with the Centaurs. Yeah they're super uncivalized. But then again, am I any different? Annabeth would probably answer no. Gods, I miss her..." Percy sighed.

Grover and Hazel smiled over at Annabeth, who was grinning like an idiot, but had a few tears streaming down her face. She really missed him, too. Most likely more than she would admit. Despite her tear making her half-blind she never took her eyes off the IM. Except for the occasional blink.

"Since I learned a couple of things on the road, I think I'll share my knowledge. One: If you go stealing, go with Hermes. Two: If your gonna steal a car, steal the most expensive car you can find. Three: If you going to have a campfire, have on with the Sun God. Best campfire ever. Four: Never spend more than a week with Centaurs. Otherwise, you will get a hangover. Five: Don't tell my mom the last one. Seven: Did you notice I skipped six? Eight: Wait, wait, wait. You think I'm procrationating. Nine: They say procastionating is bad for you, but they also say patience is good for you. Ten: Never take me, Apollo, Hermes, or any Centaurs (besides Chiron) serously. Doing that could get youvin deep shit. And no one likes deep shit. Except people who like deep shit..."

"Anyways, bye!" Percy yelled.

"Bye!" Apollo called out shortly after.

After a couple of seconds, Hermes said, "Bye..."

"Gods, you sound like Lewis from Yogscast. Always saying 'bye' late. Man, they're so funny. Expessialy Sjin and Sips. Yeah... Wait a sec. Is that thing recording? Dammit! Bye!"

And with that the IM disappeared.

"Y'all should go to bed. The spell doesn't ware off until tomarrow moring. _Soooo," _Hermes said, streaching out the 'So.' "Havefun. One more thing, that was only some of the events that happened. Others were like Percy getting shot by a monster." (Guess who paled. Well the most.) "Did you know thay used guns? Don't worry we fixed him up. Apollo is the Sun God. Also an intresting conversation about Apollo adopting Percy's ass. Like only his ass."

"Oh yeah that was funny. Me amd Hermes were like 'The two bros and Percy.' Since were just that awesome that we needed a group name. Anyway, Percy thought we needed a much more cooler name. So then Hermes comes up with the name 'The two bros and son' like as a joke. Percy brings up the point that someone would have to adopt him so it could be that name. And then I'm like, 'I'd adopt your ass.' So then it becomes really awkward because we started talking about if a person actuall adopt an ass. Yeah, that was a fun time. Sadly don't have a haiku for you so we'll just leave. See you, later."

A bright light consumed the area and the gods were gone.

* * *

**You like? Made it long for you guys. :)**

**I think I'll do this for updating for now on. For two day I work on one story and then the next two days work on my other. You like dat idea? **

**Vote on poll. Just curious. **

**Leave a review about the important AN and what you think about the story. Please put CC. Don't wanna spell that out. And flames as long as you tell me how to be better. **

**Later.**

**P.S. Does anyone know a good story or just wants me to read their story because I rsn out of popular stories to read I swiched out to watch Yogscast. Not that I'm complaining. (Just PJO/HoO fics)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for late chapter!**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

It was the next morning and I have to admit, I felt pretty good and bad at the same time. Good 'cause no one figured out that I'm me. Ha, take that everyone who said I suck at acting. But bad 'cause I can't tell anybody who I am. At least not yet.

Surprisingly enough, it was Hermes who gave me the idea. He reminded me that if I wanted these new kids and romans to respect me I need to do this. Otherwise, they give me fake respect because they heard stories about me. And most of the time they're not true or filled with lies to make me look better.

I had a giant hole in my heart because I saw Annabeth for the first time yesterday, heartbroken, and I didn't do anything about it. But Chiron (the only person who knows it's me because he reconized me immediatly) made sure for me to study mythology with Annabeth. A: I can always cheer her up. B: I really fell back in the last year. And C (even through he didn't mention it, I knew he wanted me to this one the most): tell Annabeth it's me.

When I told Annabeth, she said she'd find me around noon to study. I couldn't wait. Sadly, I had Arts n' Crafts first. I sat at the end of a table with a guy named Dokota sitting across from me and I was next to Frank, who was next to Hazel.

People kept looking at me like they wanted me to do a flip or build like a big sculpture out of clay in a couple of secounds. Wierd.

The satyrs were building Pan even through he was dead. They must still respect and love him. The most likely always will.

Some guys started throwing some balls of clay and I may of thrown a couple too. The counselor of I think the Nike cabin told us all to leave while the guys who started it cleaned up, but the counselor was laughing and participated in the fight.

Me, Frank, and Hazel came out and sat at the table Hazel would sit during meals. Chiron had descided that during lunch we could do the roman way of eating (which seem wierd to Percy) and during dinner we ate the greek way (which seemed awkward to Frank and Hazel).

We talked and laughed and joked. It was pretty awesome hanging out with other demigods. And they didn't act like one of the gods or something. But then again, they don't know who I am.

Finally, noon came. The part of the day that I've super nervous about andhappy about. Annabeth came into the mess hall around 12:05 looking for me. Said hi to us and then told me that we could study at her table. The table was three down, so it was far enough that I wouldn't be distracted by Hazel and Frank who were at table nine. We are at table six.

Annabeth sat across from me and started to tell me about Athens...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Guess what? My birthday was yesterday and... Imma buy Mark of Athena with part of my 240 dollars I got. I'm am now offically 13 as of 6:02 on October 8, 2012. **

**Song: ****_Over My Head _****by The Fray**

* * *

_Piper_

Jason and I walked into the dining hall for lunch with my cabin. I had to pick them up and bring them to lunch. I (and I think everyone else that was with me) was really, really shocked to see what we saw. _Annabeth was laughing. _

I see Annabeth do like little laughs and chuckles that only lasted for a second. But she was bursting out in laughter. And the new guy was making her do it. What ever he was doing, I wanted him to teach me. I remember one time me and a lot of other campers tried for like a week to get her to laugh or at least grin, but we gave up in failure. How in Hades does he do it?

I looked over at Jason, with an raised eyebrow. He just shrugged. We walked over and sat by them. (My cabin spread out to different tables, but mostly stuck together.)

"Oh, hey guys," Annabeth grinned at us.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked half serious, half jokingly.

She actually looked confused. Isn't it obvious what I meant? "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Jason said quickly, leaving Annabeth frustrated that we woukdn't tell her. I think we all know how much she hates not knowing stuff.

We ate lunch, talked, laugh, and had a good time. We didn't have to make offerings of burnt food to the gods because during lunch we do it roman style. Most people move around, but we stuck at this table. The Stolls came amd hid under our table just before a fuming Ares and Mars campers came in. Clarris was probably the worst. They were dragged away by them. Katie who was sitting next to me looked pretty worried. Probably for one over the other.

Just when the talking was turning into yelling and screaming, Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble. "Campers! Quiet down. Alright, alright. I have descided that we should play a new game. Well, it isn't really new, but no one here has played it. We stopped becaused it was seemed unsafe, but thankfully, we now have those giant eagles it is now safe. It's a basic game That can be deadly if taken too seriously. Capture the flags and fight until you are defeated. You are in teams of two so if you get out, your partner can still win it for your team. There will be two rounds. One with two flags that can be captured and the next with only one. The three teams who make it to the finale round will fight to the 'death' which is when your defeated. The random teams are as followed: Travis and Clovis, Will and Annabeth, Butch and Jason..."

Chiron continue to call out the teams. Leo and Drew. Ryan and Connor. Reyna and Gwen Hazel and Frank. And, of course, I was with Clarris. Gods... What did I do...

At least everyone else, except Leo, got a good or okay partner. I already know that we're probably going to lose. Jason or Annabeth or Reyna are probably going to win. Lucky.

* * *

**Short. I know but next vhapter will be long because of the game I made up on the spot. After that (like 1 or 2 chapties) will be the start of the long awaited quest. Yes!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

Sorry I havn't put anything up in like a month. It's because, I am ashamed to say, read The Mark of Athena. But I am getting it next week. Also, I just got the new Assassin's Creed, played for like 1 hour and it is fucking awesome. Yeah. I don't say that word a lot in writing (I say it tons in real life) but it is that awesome. So sorry for later updates but expect one on Sunday. It is the weekend, and I have a shit load of time.

Bye. I love all of you guys but not in that way but in the oh my God you guys are so awesome kind of way.

Review if you actually read this whole thing because I bet tons of people didn't. Also leave suggestions if you have any.

Bye for a second time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! AC3 is awesome! To whoever asked me what new weapons there are I don't really know I just pick one that do high damage (JOSH GOES POWER CRAZY! MUHAHAHAHA!). But I do know there is now a musket or however you spell that. The thing the British used in the oldern time like before 'Merica. :) Ha. 'Merica...**

* * *

Percy POV

We were all lined up at the edge of the forest getting ready for the games. I couldn't help, but look over at Annabeth. She grinned and waved. Annabeth had been like really, _really _happy since I told her that I'm alive and stuff. Well, after she kneed me in the balls of course. I don't even know what was worse getting kneed there, getting yell at after that, or being nearly killed by your girlfriend death hug (even though I enjoyed this and the kiss later the most). Some people gave her wierd looks. What? Can't people be happy? But then again mist people arn't this chearful after someone you love 'funeral.' Fair enough.

Connor came over fumbling in his leather armor. "Hey, you ready?" Connor asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed. "Armor crooked."

"I know. Screw this," he mumbled. I laughed.

Soneone, most likely a satyr, blew the horn and we were off. Some people drew their weapons of choice and started whacking at people while other smarter people like me amd Connor ran. Eagles started swooping down getting 'dead' peopke from under their arms and flying them to the area where people who got 'killed' were dropped off.

I wasn't paying attention to the other teams, but Connor was right behind me. Before the game started we desicied that we would just climb a tree until the second round. As Connor put it, we were 'pussying it out on epic proportions.' Can't argue with that pervert's logic right?

It was pretty boring up in the tree, but we saw some teams and a couple of fughts every now and then. Travis came running through looking panicked. We came to the conclusion that Clovis is either sleeping somewhere or was defeated.

Connor wanted to go down and attack people saying it was so boring up twenty feet in a tree. As true as that may be, we have a better chance surviving round two 'cause all of the good people would be battling it out in round one. Ha, take that bitches who said I suck at plan!

We had a pretty good view on the tree of an open field. We saw some pretty messed up stuff there. Monsters came through there, not sure which way to go because of all of the demigods' scents. People rushed between trees trying to avoid others and get to the places with the flags were at. But the really messed up thing was when a guy got defeated by another team while taking a piss.

I wondered where the flags were at, not noticing that Connor fell asleep where the large branch we were sitting on split into two smaller branches, but it was big enough to hold his wieght.

Connor slept until the game was over and I kept watch. I wished later I could've got some sleep because nothing came at us. Connor was right. We were cowardly.

Someone blew a horn in the distance, singnaling the game was over. Connor still hasn't woken up some I did the polite thing and pushed his ass of the tree. He landed face first. His curses was cover up by my laughter.

We all gathered in the mess hall to see Annabeth, Will, and Reyna displaying their flags. After that we just left or stay in the mess hall because dinner was about to start. I pulled Annabeth out of there before we had to eat.

I kissed her and then said, "Hey, Wisegirl."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." We just stood there behind the nearest cabin which I dragged her out to, staring at each other. We didn't normaly do stuff like that. Stare at each other. But I couldn't help myself. Every since I saw her again I realized that I love her even more than when I left. Atleast we got that out of this.

"I love you," I said breaking the silence. "_But _I'd love you even more if you'd let me win."

"I love you too and not gonna happen Seaweed Brain." I shrugged.

"Worth a shot, right? Say, why don't you meet me on the beach tomorrow at dinner time?"

"Why?"

"It's a suprise. Can you come or not?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty busy..." I glared at her jokingly. "I think I could fit you in."

And for once, I was the one to roll my eyes. I kissed her one last time before we left to hang out with each other and our friends until dinner.

* * *

**YAY! Im done! :P Told you I'd do it to day. Or at least its Sunday here. God, I have school tomorrow :( I'm sad *Goes to cry in corner***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sup. It tired, noticed I haven't updated in a while so I was like what the hell, I'll write a chapter. So here it is. **

**Song: ****_I Knew You Were Trouble _****by Taylor Swift. I have no idea why but I decided to listen to the top 100 songs on le YouTube and listen to this one and it was one of tge better ones so now I started listening to this and a whole long list of other songs. **

* * *

_Le next morning/lunch time ish_

_Le most awesome character that POV in my head I do bad aka Percy POV_

I was sitting at the Poseidon table with all my friends who didn't even know it was me. Well, except Annabeth, but you knew that. Whoever you are...

Anyways, we were laughing and joking even thought we would battle each other later. Right now I didn't care. I'm going to win, right? Some people might call me cocky, but is it gonna happen? Most likely. But you can never trust Annabeth with things like this.

So I'm just gonna skip the lunch part because why would you want to hear completely irrelevant converstions that will make this more interesting, but whoever wrote this is too lazy to write. It was basically pointless jokes about a whole bunch of different topics like Zeus' dramatic way of life, what it take to be sewn into Hades' underwear, Apollo's terrible poems, and why the wine dude is always being an asshole.

All of the campers lined up at the edge of the treeline leading into the forest. Connor and I would actually be playing this time. I figured the flag would most likely be at a landmark, like Zeus' fist or the river.

* * *

**Hey again. I decided to only do a preveiw type thingy cus I'm really really tired. **

**Reveiw. **


	14. Everything You Need To Know

**So this is basically everything you need to know about my stories and the future of my account. **

**In a nutshell, I am currently putting this story on hold. I spent a lot of time thinking about this about this. I know that most of you want me to continue this story, but I decided that my wants come first. I not saying that I don't want to make you guys enjoy my stories with your imput and what you guys think I should do and write. I just think I should do thing I equally enjoy. **

**With that being said, I missed the great feeling of getting a review. I missed being able to get it all out through my stories and and the ANs. I recently had something happen in my life that will change it for at least the next year if not the rest of my life. **

**So anyways, I'll will now be doing one-shots until I get inspiration again. That could happen next week, five months, or a year. I don't know. **

**Sorry if you were really, really enjoying this story. I'll hopefully continue it one day. **

**So until my next one-shot, bye. **


End file.
